Thor Torden: El Pegaso del Trueno
by aldovas
Summary: Twilight y sus amigas encuentran un semental musculoso mientras acampaban. Al conocerlo, descubrirán que Equestria no es el único mundo que existe en este Universo.
1. Prólogo

**Thor Torden: El Pegaso del Trueno**

**Todos los derechos de _My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad_ es de Lauren Faust y de _Thor_ es de Marvel.**

**(A/E: ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer crossover, en este caso de _My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad_ y _Thor_ (la película de Marvel). En este fanfic TODOS los Asgardianos de Thor son ponis, conservan sus nombres, pero tienen apellidos noruegos (ya que Thor es parte de la mitología Nórdica). Por ejemplo: Thor Torden (significa 'Trueno'). Y el mundo Midgard (el planeta Tierra, nuestro mundo) es reemplazado por Equestria. Si son fans de _Thor_ y se sienten ofendidos, dejen de leer. Sino, disfruten de este fanfic. ;))**

**Prólogo:**

La historia comienza con nuestro grupo favorito de ponis y Spike acampando en el desierto rocoso cerca de Appleloosa (episodio 21). Todas estaban contemplando las estrellas.

"Las estrellas se ven hermosas esta noche" Twilight comentó.

"Son...muy bonitas" Fluttershy comentó.

"Ojalá pudiera tomar una de ellas para mis diseños" Rarity dijo.

"Oigan chicas, ¿no notan algo extraño en el cielo?" Spike preguntó.

"¿Extraño?" Twilight preguntó mirando el cielo "No, no noto nada raro"

Pero luego las nubes empezaron a formar un remolino y entonces todas sintieron una brisa.

"Creo que se avecina una tormenta" Applejack dijo.

"Tengo miedo..." Fluttershy dijo temblando.

"Ja, yo no le tengo miedo a una tormenta" Rainbow Dash dijo.

Pero una extraña luz apareció en el centro de la tormenta y se creo una especie de aurora boreal. Y la tormenta cada vez era más fuerte.

"¿Qué será esa luz?" Twilight preguntó.

"Sea lo que sea, esta volviendo a la tormenta más fuerte" Spike dijo sintiendo el fuerte viento.

"¡UUUHH, se siente BIEN!" Pinkie Pie dijo emocionada hasta que el viento hizo que ella volara "WHOA...AAAAAAAAH!"

Afortunadamente ella fue salvada por Rainbow Dash. De repente algo salió de la luz y se dirigió a la tierra.

"¡Chicas, alejarnos lo más lejos posible!" Twilight exclamó.

Todas corrieron lo más rápido posible para evitar que esa cosa se estrelle contra ellas. La cosa finalmente se estrello contra el suelo formando un cráter y las chicas ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Después la tormenta se disipó...y las ponis estaban sorprendidas al presenciar un fenómeno de esta magnitud.

"Estuvo cerca..." Applejack dijo.

"¡Oh no, la tormenta arruinó mi crin!" Rarity dijo con el crin alborotado.

"Ya arreglarás tu crin, algo se estrelló contra el suelo" Twilight dijo.

"Yo no quiero saber que es..." Fluttershy dijo temblando de miedo.

"Pero yo sí" Twilight dijo yendo hacia el cráter y todas su amigas la siguieron (Spike tuvo que arrastrar a Fluttershy).

Cuando llegaron al cráter, vieron que la cosa que salió de la tormenta era...un musculoso semental de pelo naranja, crin rubio con una barba. Pero lo más extraño era que... ¡NO TENÍA UNA CUTIE MARK! Twilight entró al cráter para verlo más de cerca.

"¿Qué es, Twilight?" Spike preguntó.

"Es...un semental" Twilight respondió "¿Pero de dónde vino?"

**Fin del prólogo**

**(A/E: Este fue sólo el prólogo, los capítulos serán más largos)**


	2. El Alicornio que soñaba ser Rey

**Capítulo Uno: El Alicornio que soñaba ser Rey**

Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo cuando Equestria era una civilización muy antigua.

_Una vez...el mundo de Equestria aceptó una simple verdad: Que no estaban solos en este Universo. En algunos mundos adoraban a los dioses, mientras que otros les temían._

Vemos que Equestria una vez fue atacada por enormes dragones azules de piel helada y ojos rojos. Y esos dragones lanzaban llamaradas azules de su boca que en lugar de quemarlos los congelaban.

_Desde un mundo de frío y obscuridad, vinieron los Dragones de Hielo, amenazando con convertir a Equestria en una era de hielo._

Entonces aparecieron unos soldados pegasos, unicornios y sementales de armaduras doradas y plateadas que protegieron a los Equestrianos de los dragones.

_Pero Equestria no iba a enfrentar a esta amenaza sola. Nuestro ejército envió a los dragones devuelta el corazón de su mundo._

El líder (un alicornio igual que Celestia, pero de piel plateada, crin y barba blanca y ojos azules. Su Cutie Mark era el símbolo Asgard) y rey Odín, quién perdió un ojo durante la batalla, derrotó al rey de los dragones. Su ejército tomó una especie de cofre que se supone que es la fuente de su poder.

_El costo fue grande...pero al final, su rey cayó. Y se les fue arrebatado la fuente de su poder. Con nuestra última guerra terminada, nos retiramos de los otros mundos y regresamos a nuestro hogar. Al reino eterno...de Asgard._

El ejército regresó al mundo donde vinieron: un mundo cuyo reino era el más grande de todos. Había castillos de oro enormes, hasta algunos flotaban y habitantes que vestían hermosas ropas.

_Aquí somos la fuerza de la esperanza, brillando a través de las estrellas. Y aunque terminamos siendo mitos y leyendas para los Equestrianos. Fue Asgard...y sus guerreros...los que trajeron paz...al Universo._

En el palacio del reino; vemos a Odín con sus pequeños hijos (Dos alicornios: uno de piel naranja, crin rubia y ojos azules y el otro de piel gris, crin negra y ojos verdes): Thor y Loki, mostrándoles el cofre de los Dragones de Hielo mientras les contaba uno de sus relatos.

"Y llegará el día en que uno ustedes deberán mantener la paz" Odín dijo.

"¿Todavía hay Dragones de Hielo?" preguntó el pequeño Loki algo angustiado

"Cuando sea rey...¡Cazaré a esos monstruos y los acabaré!" dijo el pequeño Thor con muchos ánimos "Igual que tú, Padre"

"Un rey sabio...nunca busca la guerra" Odín dijo "Pero debe esta preparado para ella"

La familia se retiró del lugar donde también estaba un poderoso martillo.

"Yo ya estoy listo, Padre" el pequeño Thor dijo.

"Yo también" el pequeño Loki dijo lo mismo.

"Sólo uno podrá ascender al trono, pero ambos...nacieron para ser reyes" Odín dijo.

Pasaron los años y en el palacio hubo una ceremonia de coronación. Entonces entró Thor (su Cutie Mark era similar al martillo que portaba con un trueno), quién portaba una grandiosa armadura, un casco con alas, una capa roja y por supuesto su poderoso martillo. Entró de una manera espectacular, aunque presumida para uno de sus amigos (Sif), todos aplaudieron por su nuevo rey. Cuando Thor se presentó hacia su padre, se arrodilló y se quito el casco. Estaban su madrastra Frigga (una alicornio de piel amarilla, crin castaña dorada y ojos cafés. Su Cutie Mark era un símbolo que representa el cielo) y su hermano Loki. También sus amigos (todos son ponis): Lady Sif (piel amarilla clara, crin negra y ojos verde obscuro. Su Cutie Mark era una lanza guerrera) y los tres guerreros: Fandral (piel azul cielo, crin rubia con un bigote elegante y ojos azul marino. Su Cutie Mark era una elegante espada), Volstagg (piel roja, crin pelirroja con barba y ojos marrones. Su Cutie Mark era una pierna de jamón) y Hogun (piel blanca, crin negra y ojos negros. Su Cutie Mark eran montañas tranquilas). Cuando todos guardaron silencio, Odín comenzó a hablar.

"Thor Torden, hijo de Odin Far ('Far' significa 'Padre')" Odín dijo "Heredero mío y primogénito. Haz sido bendecido con el poder del Mjölnir, un martillo forjado de una estrella agonizante. Su poder es único. Como un arma para destruir o herramienta para construir. Un objeto digno de un rey. He defendido Asgard desde el principio de los tiempos..."

Mientras Odín hablaba, en la bóveda de armas se sentía la presencia de unos invasores. Resultaban ser Dragones de Hielo, quienes vinieron para recuperar el cofre de su poder que se les había arrebatado hace muchos años.

"¿Juras cuidar de los 9 mundos?" Odín preguntó.

"Lo juro" Thor respondió.

"¿Y juras preservar la paz?" Odín preguntó.

"Lo juro" Thor respondió.

"¿Y también juras...hacer a lado todo egoísmo y ambición y te ofrecerás sólo por el bien de los mundos?" Odín preguntó.

¡LO JURO!" Thor respondió alzando su martillo.

"Entonces yo...Odín Far, padre de todo...te proclamo..." Odín dijo a punto de decirlo.

Pero entonces en la bóveda, los dragones fueron atacados por los guardias y entonces ellos empezaron a pelear.

"Dragones de Hielos..." susurró Odín.

Los dragones llegaron hacia el cofre y lo tomaron. Entonces Odín hizo golpear el suelo con su lanza para llamar a un gigante de metal que eliminó a los dragones para evitar que se lleven el cofre. Cuando llegaron Odín, Thor y Loki, vieron que cofre estaba a salvo.

"Los Jotuns deben pagar por lo que han hecho" Thor dijo.

"Ya lo hicieron...con sus vidas" Odín dijo "El Destructor hizo su trabajo, el cofre esta a salvo y todo está bien"

"¿Bien? Irrumpieron la bóveda de armas" Thor dijo "Si los Dragones de Hielo robaran una de tus reliquias..."

"Pero no lo hicieron" Odín dijo.

"Quisiera saber por qué" exigió Thor.

"Tengo una tregua con Laufrey Isen ('Isen' significa 'Hielo') rey de los Jotuns" Odín dijo.

"¡Pues él rompió la tregua que hiciste!" Thor replicó indignado "¡Ellos saben que eres vulnerable!"

"¿Qué harías tú...como rey?" Odín preguntó.

"Marchar a Jotunheim, cómo una vez lo hiciste" Thor respondió "¡Quebrar sus espíritus para que jamás crucen nuestras fronteras!"

"Piensas como guerrero" Odín dijo.

"Porque fue un acto de guerra" Thor replicó.

"Sólo de unos pocos que fracasaron" Odín dijo.

"Y mira hacia donde llegaron" Thor replicó.

"Encontraremos la falla en nuestras defensas y la sellaremos" Odín dijo.

"¡Como rey de Asgard...!"

"¡PERO NO ERES REY!" Odín exclamó dejando a Thor en silencio "Aún no..."

Odín se retiró dejando sólos a Thor y a Loki.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Lo sé, estoy 'copiando' la película y eso lo hace menos interesante. No se preocupen, no terminaré copiando también al Capitán America y ni Los Vengadores. Como sea, hasta la próxima. ;))**


	3. Las Consecuencias de la Arrogancia

**Capítulo Dos: Las Consecuencias de la Arrogancia**

Thor estaba tan furioso que volteó la enorme mesa del gran comedor para desquitar su ira. Entonces se sentó en un escalón mientras su hermano Loki se acercó para consolarlo.

"No es prudente estar conmigo en este momento, hermano" Thor dijo "Este...debió ser mi día de gloria"

"Ya llegará...a su tiempo" Loki dijo.

Finalmente llegaron sus amigos al ver la mesa volteada.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Volstagg.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que tienes razón lo que dijiste" Loki dijo "Si pudieron penetrar nuestras defensas, pueden hacerlo de nuevo. Esta vez con un ejército"

"¡Exacto!" Thor estuvo de acuerdo.

"No puedes hacer nada sin desobedecer a nuestro padre" Loki dijo haciendo que Thor sonriera de forma extraña "No, no, conozco esa cara..."

"Es la única forma de llegar al fondo es esto" Thor dijo.

"Thor, es una locura" Loki dijo.

"¿Qué cosa es una locura?" Volstagg preguntó.

"Iremos a Jotunheim" Thor respondió.

"¿Bromeas?" Fandral preguntó "Nadie en Asgard se atrevería a cruzar"

"Mi padre pudo y venció a todos ellos hace mucho tiempo" Thor dijo "Sólo buscaríamos respuestas"

"¡Está prohibido!" Sif dijo.

"*riéndo* Amigos míos, ¿olvidaron las cosas que pasamos juntos?" Thor preguntó "Fandral Beau ('Beau' significa 'Galán'), Hogun Grim ('Grim' significa 'Torvo'), ¿Quién los llevó a las más gloriosas batallas?"

"Tú lo hiciste..." Hogun respondió.

"Volstagg Fett ('Fett' significa 'Gordo'), ¿Quién te llevó al lugar donde había suculentos manjares que parecía que hayas ido a Valhalla?" Thor preguntó.

"Las mejores costillas que he probado" Volstagg respondió.

"¿Y quién probó que estaban mal al creer que una hermosa yegua no podría convertirse en una de las más fuertes guerreras?" Thor preguntó.

"Yo lo hice" Sif respondió.

"Cierto, pero YO te apoyé, Sif" Thor agregó "Amigos...vamos Jotunheim"

Entonces los 6 Asgardianos cabalgaron hacia a las afueras de Asgard donde se encontraron con Heimdall (armadura dorada, piel morena, crin negro y ojos naranjas. Su Cutie Mark era un arcoiris con una reja dorada), guardián del puente arcoiris conocido como Bifröst.

"Yo me encargo" Loki dijo "Buen Heimdall..."

"No están muy bien abrigados" Heimdall dijo.

"¿Perdón?" Loki preguntó.

"¿Creen poder engañar al gran Heimdall Verge ('Verge' significa 'Guardián')?" Heimdall preguntó.

"No sé a que te refieres..."

"¡Basta!" Thor exclamó "Heimdall, dejanos pasar"

"Ningún enemigo ha pasado mi guardia hasta este día" Heimdall dijo "Quiero saber cómo lo hizo"

"Que nadie sepa lo que pasó hasta que volvamos" Thor ordenó.

Entonces los seis entraron al portal Bifröst, donde Heimdall enclavó su espada para activarlo.

"Una advertencia: haré el honor de cumplir mi juramente como guardián de la reja" Heimdall explicó "Si su regreso amenaza la seguridad de Asgard, el puente permanecerá cerrado y quedarán varados a morir en el frío mortal de Jotunheim"

"¿Y si mejor lo dejas abierto para nosotros?" Volstagg preguntó.

"Dejarlo abierto desataría todo el poder del Bifröst y destruiría Jotunheim" Heimdall explicó "Y a ustedes también"

"No tengo planes de morir hoy" Thor dijo.

"Nadie los tiene..." Heimdall replicó.

Finalmente los Asgardianos fueron transportados hacia Jotunheim. Que a diferencia de Asgard, era una tierra fría y desolada. Los guerreros caminaron hasta encontrar a los Jotuns. Parecía que no había nadie en casa.

_Han llegado muy lejos para morir, Asgardianos..._

"¡Soy Thor Torden, el hijo de Odín Far!" Thor exclamó.

_Sabemos quién eres..._

"¿Cómo es que tus dragones entraron a Asgard?" Thor preguntó.

Laufrey lentamente mostró su presencia ante ellos, era básicamente un enorme dragón.

"La casa de Odín está llena de traidores..." Laufrey dijo.

"¡No insultes a mi padre con tus mentiras!" Thor amenazó.

"¡Tu padre es un asesino y un ladrón!" Laufrey dijo con el mismo tono "¿Acaso han venido para hacer la paz? Veo la sed de batalla en tu interior. No eres más que un potro creyendo ser un alicornio"

"Pues este 'potro' creció y se cansó de tus burlas" Thor dijo.

Los dragones estaban listos para pelear.

"Thor, analiza la situación, nos superan en número" Loki le rogó.

"Recuerda tu posición, hermano" Thor le recordó.

"No sabes lo que desatarán tus acciones...yo sí" Laufrey dijo "Váyanse ahora mientras yo lo permita..."

"Aceptamos su amable oferta..." Loki dijo "Vámonos hermano"

Ellos se iban a ir hasta que...

"Mejor vete, princesita" uno de los dragones se bufó de Thor.

"Rayos..." maldijo Loki.

Entonces Thor sonrió y agarró su martillo con su 'electrificante' magia y golpeó al dragón que lo insultó. Y así comenzó la batalla entre los dragones contra los Asgardianos. Todos sacaron sus armas: Volstagg tenía un hacha, Hogun sus mazo y armas estilo Ninja, Sif su lanza de doble filo y Fandral su espada (peleaba con elegancia al estilo Eroll Flynn). Loki, por otro lado su magia le permitía realizar ilusiones para luchar contra sus enemigos. Los dragones eran peligrosos, aunque no tenían el cofre para lanzar sus llamas que congelan a cualquiera, aún tenían sus garras que lo hacían. Aunque cuando Loki fue rasguñado por uno de ellos, no parecía afectado. Fandral cuando peleó con uno quedó gravemente herido y aparecía muchos más dragones. Entonces Thor tuvo que eliminar a muchos con los relámpagos que invocaba con su martillo. Cuando la situación se puso dura, los Asgardianos tuvieron que huir lo más lejos posible.

"¡Heimdall!" Thor llamó "¡Abre el puente!"

Pero fueron rodeados por los Jotuns y creyeron que iba a ser su fin hasta que...

El puente Bifröst se abrió y transportó a alguien...era Odín.

"¡Padre, juntos los venceremos!" Thor exclamó de alegría.

"¡Silencio!" Odín ordenó haciendo que desapareciera la sonrisa de Thor.

Laufrey se le acercó para hablar con él.

"Odín, padre de todo...luces cansado" Laufrey dijo.

"Laufrey...termina con esto de una vez..." Odín dijo.

"Tu hijo se lo buscó..." Laufrey dijo.

"Así es, déjalo fuera de esto, tu y yo podemos terminar con esto" Odín dijo "Antes de que se derrame más sangre"

"Ya estamos lejos de la diplomacia, padre de todo" Laufrey dijo "Tendrá lo que vino a buscar: Guerra...y muerte"

"Que así sea" Odín dijo transportando a los Asgardianos hacia el puente.

Devuelta en Asgard...

"¿Por qué nos trajiste devuelta?" Thor preguntó.

"¡¿Tienes idea de lo que iniciasta?!" Odín preguntó enfadado.

"Estaba protegiendo mi hogar" Thor respondió.

"¡Si no puedes proteger a tus amigos! ¡¿Cómo esperas proteger a un reino?! ¡Llévenlo al cuarto de sanación!" Odín ordenó como Volstagg, Hogun y Sif llevaron a Fandral al cuarto de sanación.

"No habrá un reino que proteger si tienes miedo de actuar" Thor dijo "Los Jotuns deben aprender a temerme como una vez te temieron"

"Son el orgullo y la vanidad lo que hablan, no el liderazgo" Odín dijo "¿Olvidaste todo lo que te enseñé? ¿Sobre paciencia?"

"Mientras tu esperas y eres paciente los 9 reinos se burlan de nosotros" Thor dijo "Das tus discursos de moral mientras Asgard cae"

"¡**ERES UN VANIDOSO, ARROGANTE, CRUEL Y AMBICIOSO**!" Odín exclamó.

"¡**Y TÚ ERES UN ANCIANO TONTO**!" Thor lo insultó...lo cuál fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"Sí...fui un tonto...al creer que estabas listo" Odín dijo con tristesa y decepción.

"Padre..." Loki dijo.

"¡HEY!" Odín exclamó apuntándolo con el dedo para que no interfiriera "Thor Torden, el hijo de Odín Far...has traicionado un mandato expreso de tu rey...por tu arrogancia y estupidez...has condenado a estos reinos pacíficos y vidas inocentes al horror...¡Y la desolación de la GUERRA!" Entonces Odín enclavó la espada para activar el Bifröst, luego fue hacia su hijo "¡No eres digno de estos mundos!" le arrancó una de las placas de su armadura "¡No eres digno de tu título!" También le arrancó su capa roja "¡**NO ERES DIGNO**...! ...de los amados seres que acabas de traicionar..." Regresó hacia donde estaba la espada "¡Y ahora te despojo de tu poder!" le quitó su martillo "¡En el nombre de mi padre!" Entonces la armadura de Thor empezó a desintegrarse "¡Y del padre de mi padre!" Y luego su cuerno, alas y Cutie Mark también desaparecían "¡Yo Odín Far, padre de todo, **TE DESTIERRO**!" y le lanzó a Thor un relámpago de su martillo enviándolo hacia un mundo que eligió y luego recitó una frase al martillo "'_Quién obtenga este martillo, si es digno, poseerá el poder del Trueno_'" y arrojó el martillo también.

Thor atravesó el portal sin saber a dónde la y se estrelló contra la tierra. Resulta que era el semental musculoso que Twilight y sus amigas encontraron. Twilight fue la primera en acercase para ver quién era.

"¿Qué es, Twilight?" Spike preguntó

"Es...un semental" Twilight respondió "¿Pero de dónde vino?"

"Pues se ve que había estado en un duro rodeo" Applejack comentó.

"Pobre criatura..." Fluttershy dijo.

"Y aún más con todo ese lodo" Rarity replicó.

Thor recuperó la consciencia y lo primero que vio fue a Twilight.

"¿Se encuentra bien señor?" Twilight preguntó.

Thor se levantó y trató de recuperarse del impacto.

"Uh...martillo...¡Martillo!" Thor exclamó.

"Sí, le pego un martillo" Rainbow Dash comentó.

Twilight observó que el cráter formo extraños símbolos.

"¿Qué serán estos símbolos?" Twilight preguntó.

"Twilight, ¿No deberíamos llevarlo al hospital?" Spike preguntó viendo que Thor dando vueltas viendo dónde estaba.

"¡Padre!" Thor exclamó.

"Está bien" Twilight dijo.

"¡Heimdall, sé que puedes escucharme, abre el Bifröst!" Thor ordenó.

"Hospital, llévenlo ustedes, yo necesito terminar de trazar estos símbolos" Twilight dijo.

"¡Tú, dragón morado!" Thor dijo acercándose a Spike "¡¿Qué mundo es este?! ¡¿Alfheim, Niflheim?!"

"¿Appleloosa?" Spike respondió como pregunta y nervioso hasta que eructó una llama verde en la cara de Thor haciendo que se desmayara por el pestilente olor "¿Qué? ¡Me puso nervioso!"

Entonces las ponis tuvieron que cargar a Thor hacia el carruaje donde llegaron. Twilight terminó de trazar los símbolos del cráter y se fue con sus amigas. Nadie noto que de lejos otra cosa se estrelló en la tierra.

**Fin del capítulo**


	4. La Verdad sobre Loki

**Capítulo Tres: La Verdad sobre Loki**

Al día siguiente; las ponis llevaron a Thor (aún inconsciente por el aliento de Spike) al hospital de Ponyville.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó la recepcionista.

"No sabemos" Twilight contestó.

"¿Su relación con él?" la recepcionista preguntó.

"Lo encontramos en el desierto de Appleloosa" Twilight contestó.

"Luego despertó, se volvió loco y Spike eructó su pestilente olor de dragón" Rainbow Dash agregó.

"Fue un accidente" Twilight dijo "Seguro una vez despierto estará más tranquilo"

Cuando Thor despertó en su habitación llegó el doctor.

"Buenos días" el doctor saludó tomándole el brazo "¿Me permite una muestra?"

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocar al hijo de Odín?!" Thor preguntó quitándolo de encima y trató de escapar.

Entonces el doctor llamó a sus enfermeros y enfermeras para ayudar a controlarlo.

"¡No son rivales para el poderoso...!" Thor dijo hasta que fue sedado y volvió a estar inconsciente.

Mientras devuelta en el desierto de Appleloosa. Unos ponis mineros encontraron...el Mjölnir. El más grande trató de levantarlo, pero le pareció imposible.

"¿Qué será esa piedra?" poni minero #1 preguntó.

"No lo sé, llama a los otros para intentar sacarla" poni minero #2 ordenó.

Después vemos a Twilight investigando sobre los símbolos que trazó en el desierto.

"No lo entiendo, he buscado en todos los libros sobre símbolos y no he encontrado nada parecido a lo que tracé" Twilight dijo frustrada.

Entonces Spike accidentalmente hizo caer un libro que cuando se abrió mostró por casualidad la página que tenía el mismo símbolo que el que trazó Twilight.

"Twilight, creo que encontré el libro que buscabas" Spike dijo.

"Spike, ese libro es de la sección de mitos y leyendas" Twilight dijo.

"Pero tienen las mismas marcas similares" Spike replicó mostrándolo.

"Es cierto...déjame ver" Twilight dijo agarrando el libro y leyéndolo "Aquí dice que estas marcas eran las huellas que dejaban los Dioses cuando venían a Equestria en tiempos difíciles"

"¿Crees que ese semental...sea un Dios?" Spike preguntó.

"No puede ser, creí que la Princesa Celestia y su hermana eran las únicas seres inmortales que existen" Twilight dijo "Debo mandarle una carta a ella para pedirle permiso de llevar a ese semental. Spike anota: '_Querida Princesa Celestia: mis amigas y yo encontramos a un semental que cayó del cielo mientras acampábamos en el desierto de Appleloosa. Lo internamos en el hospital hasta que recuperara la cordura. Quisiera que me diera permiso para llevarlo ante usted, por favor. Firma, su más leal alumna: Twilight Sparkle_'"

Cuando Spike terminó de escribir la carta, le echó fuego para enviar la carta. Y la carta rápidamente fue contestada.

"Eso fue rápido" Spike opinó.

**_Querida Twilight Sparkle:_**

**_Me gustaría conocer a ese semental que encontraste. Tienes mi permiso para llevarlo ante mí. Firma: La Princesa Celestia._**

"¿Seguro que es una buena idea?" Spike preguntó "Ese semental se veía agresivo"

"Quiero saber quién es y de dónde viene" Twilight dijo.

"Oh...ya sé: te gusta" Spike dijo con cara traviesa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!" Twilight replicó ruborizada.

"Esta bien, a mí me gusta Rarity, sé lo que se siente está atraído a un poni que te gusta" Spike dijo.

"No digas tonterías" Twilight dijo "Como dije: sólo quiero saber de donde viene"

"Como TÚ digas, Twilight" Spike dijo escéptico.

Mientras tanto en Asgard; Frigga y Odín discutían el destierro de Thor.

**(A/E: Esta escena está basada en una escena borrada de la película)**

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?" Frigga preguntó.

"Tú bien sabes lo que hizo" Odín respondió "Su arrogancia lo llevó a esto y debe ser castigado"

"¿Pero desterrarlo? ¿Enviarlo a vivir con los mortales?" Frigga preguntó "¡Es tu hijo! ¿No te preocupa lo que le pase?"

"Por eso soy el rey" Odín respondió "Yo también me preocupa lo que le pase. Pero no tenía otra alternativa"

"Puedes traerlo devuelta" Frigga dijo.

"¡No!" Odín dijo "Él se metió en esto...y debe aprender a vivir con ello"

Al día siguiente, las ponis volvieron al hospital para visitar a Thor.

"Tengan cuidado, chicas" el doctor le dijo "Ese semental es demasiado agresivo, por eso lo tuvimos que atarlo para que no escapara."

"¿Atarlo?" Rainbow Dash preguntó.

"¿No es un poco...cruel?" Fluttershy preguntó.

"Además come 10 veces más que el de un poni promedio" el doctor agregó "Se pone comer 20 paquetes de pays y seguir con hambre todavía"

"Tenemos órdenes de la princesa llevarlo ante ella" Twilight dijo.

"No me gusta la idea de darlo de alta tan pronto, pero si la princesa lo ordena..." el doctor dijo abriendo la puerta "Sólo no tarden demasiado"

Las ponis entraron a la habitación de Thor quién estaba atado por todas partes, prácticamente estaba envuelto como un capullo.

"Hola...somos nosotras" Twilight saludó "Somos las que te encontramos"

"¿Por qué me tienen como prisionero?" Thor preguntó "¿Qué les he hecho para estar atado?"

"Esto no es una prisión, es un hospital, un lugar para atender heridos y enfermos" Twilight corrigió "Primero: yo soy Twilight Sparkle y esas son mis amigas"

"Yo soy Applejack" Applejack se presentó.

"¡Yo Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie saludó saltando de alegría.

"Puedes llamarme Rainbow Dash" Rainbow Dash dijo posando como campeona.

"Fluttershy..." Fluttershy dijo con mucha timidez.

"Y yo soy la elegante Rarity" Rarity dijo con elegancia.

"¿Y el dragón morado que me hecho su pestilente aroma?" Thor preguntó.

"Spike" Twilight respondió.

"Y para que lo sepas, comí un sandwich de esmeraldas ese día y esas provoca mal aliento" Spike dijo.

"Ahora, ¿Tú como te llamas?" Twilight preguntó.

"Yo soy Thor Torden, el hijo de Odín Far" Thor respondió "Heredero de Asgard y poseedor del poderoso Mjölnir"

"¿Meuh-Meuh?" Pinkie preguntó mal pronunciando el nombre "¿Qué es Meuh-Meuh?"

"¿Thor Torden? ¿El Pegaso del Trueno?" Twilight preguntó.

"Alicornio, para ser exacto...pero fui desterrado y mi padre me quitó mis poderes" Thor dijo.

"¡No puede ser!" Rainbow Dash dijo muy emocionada "Thor Torden es mi más grande ídolo. ¡Creí que era una legenda, pero es una legenda REAL!"

"Necesito recupera mi martillo" Thor dijo.

"Te ayudaremos, si prometes no golpear ni ponerte agresivo" Twilight dijo.

"Lo prometo" Thor prometió.

Mientras tanto en Asgard; Sif y los Tres Guerreros se estaban recuperando de la batalla en el cuarto de recuperación.

"¡No pueden hacerle esto a nuestro amigo!" Fandral dijo.

"Sólo lo desterraron, no está muerto" Hogun replicó.

"¿Pero cómo supo el padre de todo que estábamos en Jotunheim?" Sif preguntó.

"Derecho...yo le dije al guardia que lo enviara" Loki confesó "Deberían azotarlo por haber tardado tanto"

"¡¿Le dijiste al guardia?!" Volstagg preguntó.

"Salve nuestras vidas y la de Thor" Loki respondió.

"Loki, debes hablar con tu padre para que traiga devuelta a Thor" Sif dijo.

"¿Y si lo hago, qué?" Loki preguntó "Amo a Thor más que a nadie, pero es muy arriesgado traerlo devuelta. Es arrogante, imprudente, peligroso, ya vieron como se puso hoy. ¿Es es lo que Asgard quiere en un rey?"

Loki se va de la habitación dejando solos a los amigos de Thor.

"Puede que hable por el bien de Asgard" Sif dijo "Pero Loki siempre tuvo celos de Thor"

"Deberíamos agradecérselo por salvar nuestras vidas" Volstagg dijo.

"¿No hablarás en serio?" Fandral preguntó

"Laufrey dijo...que hay traidores en la casa de Odín" Hogun dijo.

Mientras, Loki regresó a la bóveda de armas y vio el cofre de los Jotuns. Lo agarró para ver lo que pasaba y sintió como sus pezuñas se volvieron...garras de dragón.

"¡No!" ordenó Odín "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Estoy maldito?" Loki preguntó alejándose del cofre y sus garras regresaron a ser pezuñas.

"No..." Odín respondió.

"¿Quién soy yo?" Loki preguntó.

"Eres mi hijo" Odín respondió.

"El cofre no fue lo único que tomaste, ¿O sí?" Loki preguntó.

"No...en la fría y helada cueva de Laufrey encontré un bebé dragón" Odín respondió.

**Recuerdo**

Vemos a Odín encontrando un pequeño bebé dragón, que al agarrarlo lentamente se convirtió en un potro Alicornio.

Era muy pequeño...para ser hijo de dragones. Así que me lo llevé y lo cuidé como si fuera mío. El hijo de Laufrey

**Fin del recuerdo**

"¿El hijo de Laufrey...?" Loki preguntó "¿Por qué...? Tenías sangre de Jotun en tus manos"

"Eras muy pequeño" Odín respondió.

"No, me tomaste por alguna razón, ¿Cuál era?" Loki preguntó, pero como Odín le daba pena responderlo... "¡DIMEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Pensé que podríamos hacer una alianza a través de ti" Odín confesó "Pero estos planes ya no importa"

"¿Entonces no soy más que una de tus reliquias robadas?" Loki preguntó muy angustiado "¿Confinado aquí hasta saber que hacer conmigo?"

"¿Por qué cambias mis palabras?" Odín preguntó.

"Pudiste decírmelo desde el principio, ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!" Loki preguntó desafiante.

"Eras mi hijo, sólo quería protegerte de la verdad" Odín respondió.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy el...monstruo? ¿La pesadilla que asusta los padres a sus hijos?" Loki siguió preguntando haciendo que Odín se sintiera débil "Ahora todo tiene sentido, por qué estuviste favoreciendo a Thor todos estos años. ¡Porque sin importar cuanto digas QUE ME AMAS! ¡NO PODRÍAS TENER A UN DRAGÓN DE HIELO EN EL TRONO DE ASGARD!"

Odín se desmayó por esas crueles palabras de Loki. Loki notó que su padre no respondía.

"¡Guardias!" Loki llamó ¡Guardias, por favor, ayuda!"

Los guardias vinieron para ayudarlo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Nada más para que quede claro: este fanfic empieza DESPUÉS del episodio 52)**


	5. Buscando el Mjölnir

**Capítulo Cuatro: Buscando el Mjölnir**

Mientras en Equestria; las ponis y Thor tomaron el tren a Canterlot para ver a la Princesa Celestia.

"Te encantará conocer a la Princesa Celestia" Twilight dijo "Si no fuera por ella, jamás habría conocido a mis amigas"

"¿Ella es la que gobierna tu mundo?" Thor preguntó.

"Ella y su hermana Luna" Twilight respondió "Mi hermano mayor trabaja para ella como capitán de la guardia de Canterlot"

"Sus guerreros deben ser fuertes, ¿No?" Thor dijo.

"Mira, ¡Llegamos!" Twilight exclamó.

Finalmente llegaron a Canterlot; caminaron hasta llegar al palacio de la Princesa Celestia.

"Twilight, me alegra que vinieras" Celestia dijo.

"Como prometí, le presento al semental que encontramos" Twilight dijo "Thor Torden"

Thor se arrodilló como símbolo de respeto.

"Es un honor conocerla, Princesa Celestia" Thor dijo "A pesar que fui despojado de mi poder"

"El honor es mío, mi padre nos contaba a mi hermana y a mí grandes historias sobre ti y el mundo de Asgard" Celestia dijo "Siempre tuve la ilusión de conocer a una leyenda"

"Espera, ¿Siempre supo que las leyendas eran reales?" Twilight preguntó.

"Al principio dudaba, pero mi hermana Luna siempre veía las luces en el cielo nocturno" Celestia respondió "Nunca supo que sucedía, pero siempre creía que eran otros mundos"

"¿Hay otros mundos aparte de Equestria?" Spike preguntó.

"Esos otros mundos son como...¿alienígenas?" Pinkie Pie preguntó haciendo caras raras.

"No, seres como ustedes, algunos diferentes que otros" Thor dijo "Pero vine aquí para encontrar la manera de regresar a Asgard ¿Puede hacerlo?"

"Lo lamento, no puedo" Celestia dijo "Se necesita de una magia aún más poderosa que la mía" de repente apareció mágicamente un mensaje de la nada para Celestia "Un mensaje urgente"

"Espera, ¿Tienen otros dragones mensajeros?" Spike preguntó algo celoso.

"Es un mensaje de Shining Armor" Celestia dijo "Él y sus guardias encontraron un grupo de mineros tratando de desenterrar 'una piedra imposible de levantarla'"

Entonces Thor reaccionó al escuchar 'imposible de levantarla'.

"¿Dónde es?" Thor preguntó.

"A 120 km al Sureste, ¿Por qué?" Celestia preguntó, para luego Thor se hecho a correr para salir del palacio "Espera, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Déjenme que me encargue" Twilight dijo "¡Thor, aguarda!"

Mientras tanto es Asgard; Sif y los Tres Guerreros fueron a ver a Odín.

"Padre de todo, debemos hablar con usted" Sif dijo.

Pero luego vieron que el trono era ocupado por...Loki.

"Madre me ha dicho que Padre...ha caído en 'El Sueño de Odín'" Loki dijo.

"Déjenos hablar con ella entonces" Sif dijo.

"Ella se rehusa apartarse de él" Loki dijo "Si tienen algo que decir...me pueden consultar...su nuevo rey"

Sus amigos se sorprendieron al saber la noticia, pero no tuvieron más opción más que arrodillarse ante él.

"Le pedimos que traiga devuelta a nuestro amigo Thor" Sif pidió.

"Los últimos deseos de Odín Far están apegados al exilio de Thor" Loki dijo "Estamos al borde de la guerra con los Jotuns. Y es mi deber como rey proteger Asgard. Como mi padre lo hubiera querido"

Sif se sintió ofendida y quería levantarse para desafiarlo, pero Fandral no la dejó.

"Lo entendemos...mi rey" Fandral dijo.

"Derecho, si me permite..." Volstagg dijo.

"Se acabo" Loki dijo "Ahora iré hablar con Laufrey..."

De regreso en Equestria; Thor y Twilight encontraron el sitio donde excavaban el martillo (ya era de noche). Estaba rodeada de guardias quienes prácticamente construyeron una ciudadela.

"¿Cómo construyeron una ciudad ahí?" Twilight preguntó "Es demasiado para una simple piedra"

"Porque no es una simple piedra" Thor corrigió "Es la fuente de mi poder y la voy a recuperar"

"Espera, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas" Twilight dijo "Mi hermano y sus sementales son los más fuertes soldados que tiene Canterlot"

"Obviamente no conocen el poder del Mjölnir" Thor replicó.

"¿Acaso sólo vas a entrar, tomarlo y salir como si nada?" Twilight preguntó.

"No..., saldré volando" Thor respondió dirigiéndose a la ciudadela.

Mientras se infiltraba, Twilight se escondió para que no la viera su hermano.

"Debo hacer algo...ya sé, el hechizo de telepatía" Twilight dijo concentrando su magia.

Devuelta en Canterlot; las amigas de Twilight iban a buscar a Thor y a Twilight hasta que Rainbow Dash sintió un dolor de cabeza.

"Ugh, chicas, algo me pasa" Rainbow Dash dijo.

_Rainbow Dash...necesito tu ayuda...Thor puede estar en problemas._

"Esa voz...es la de Twilight" Rainbow Dash dijo "Lo siento chicas"

_Eres lo bastante rápida para llegar aquí. Sólo ve tú._

"Lo siento, chicas, pero Twilight me necesita a mí" Rainbow Dash dijo volando rápido como un trueno.

"Esa pegaso anda mal de la cabeza" Applejack dijo.

Devuelta a la ciudadela; Shining Armor y sus unicornios usaron su magia para ver si le hacía efecto al martillo, pero nada.

"¿Qué clase de piedra es esta que es inmune a nuestra magia?" Shinning Armor preguntó.

"¡Capitán, un intruso se infiltró a la ciudadela!" un soldado dijo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Shining Armor preguntó.

"Ahora está golpeando a cada uno de los guardias" el soldado agregó.

Vemos a Thor peleando con los soldados y venciéndolos con facilidad.

"Aseguren el perímetro, no dejen que nadie más entre" Shining Armor ordenó "Envíen a los más fuertes para detenerlo"

"Sí, capitán" accedió el soldado.

Thor seguía peleando con más y más guardias hasta que encontró la salida hacia el sitio donde está su martillo. Pero entonces apareció un enorme toro que se supone que es el soldado más fuerte.

"Eres grande..." Thor comentó "Pelea grande"

Thor peleó con él, y ese se le hizo más difícil.

"Preparen las armas" Shining Armor ordenó.

Los soldados prepararon sus ballestas para disparad. Thor y el soldado grande continuaron peleando en el lodo (estaba lloviendo). La pelea era muy dura para él, pero al final lo derrotó con una patada de salto. Thor había derrotado a los guardias y fue donde está su martillo para reclamarlo. Shinning Armor observaba mientras sus soldados estaban listos para disparar.

"Listos para disparar capitán" el soldado dijo.

"Aguarden...tengo que ver esto" Shining Armor dijo.

"Al fin lo encontré..." Thor dijo abriendo su boca para agarrarlo (ya que no tenía su cuerno), pero cuando trató de levantarlo...no se movía. Usó todas sus fuerzas...pero nada, no podía levantarlo. Miró el cielo y gritó con mucha angustia y dolor hasta que cayó de rodillas...sintiéndose derrotado.

Twilight solo miraba de lejos como el pobre Thor sufría, pues ya no podía recuperar sus poderes.

"Se acabo la función, pueden ir por él" Shining Armor ordenó.

Los soldados agarraron a Thor y él no puso resistencia cuando se lo llevaron para ser interrogado. Twilight sólo miraba como se lo llevaron y derramó una lagrima de sus ojos.

Mientras que en Asgard; Heimdall veía a Equestria como una pequeña estrella. Parecía que él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Fin del Capítulo**


	6. El Malvado Plan de Loki

**Capítulo Cinco: El Malvado Plan de Loki**

Mientras tanto en Canterlot; las cuatro ponis y Spike estaban en una habitación a pasar la noche.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Spike dijo indignado "¡Primero fue Twilight y ahora Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué tiene ese semental fortachón que no tenga yo?"

"Oh, ¿Es una adivinanza? Ya sé: ¡una barba!" Pinkie Pie exclamó usando la cola de Applejack como una barba (que asco).

"Oh Spike, deberías calmarte de vez en cuando" Rarity dijo.

"Tiene razón, estás dejando que tus celos nublen tu juicio" Applejack agregó.

"Lo sé, es que apenas supimos que no es de este mundo" Spike dijo "¿Que tal si es de un mundo peligroso?"

"La princesa dijo que su mundo es similar a Canterlot, pero más...grande" Applejack respondió.

"Y mucho más refinado" Rarity agregó.

"Lo siento, chicas, sólo estoy muy preocupado por Twilight" Spike dijo "No quiero que le pase nada malo"

"Espero que estén bien..." Fluttershy dijo.

De regreso a la ciudadela; Thor estaba siendo interrogado por Shining Armor.

"Hiciste que mis soldados, unos de los más fuertes de Canterlot, parecieran bravucones de jardín infantil" Shining Armor dijo "Eso duele. En mi experiencia, sólo algún poni con ese nivel de fuerza recibiría entrenamiento especial. ¿Dónde te entrenaron? ¿En las heladas tierras del norte? No, tu pareces más un mercenario, muchos criminales contratarían a un buen mercenario como tú. ¿Quién eres?" Thor solo se limitó a mirarlo con frialdad "De una u otra forma, averiguaré quién eres" después apareció uno de sus soldados para hablar con él "No te vayas a ninguna parte"

Shining Armor salió del interrogatorio...pero cuando salió, apareció Loki disfrazado como uno de los soldados.

"Loki...¿Qué haces aquí?" Thor preguntó.

"Tenía que verte" Loki respondió.

"¿Pasó algo? ¿Es Jotunheim?" Thor preguntó "Si podría hablar con nuestro padre..."

"Padre ha muerto..." Loki dijo.

"¿...qué?" Thor preguntó sin creerlo.

"Tu destierro...la amenaza de una nueva guerra, fue demasiado para él" Loki le explicó "No debes culparte. Yo sé que lo amabas. Traté de decírselo, pero no quiso escucharme. Era cruel poner tu martillo en el mundo donde te puso, sabiendo que no podrías levantarlo.

"¿...puedo volver a casa?" Thor preguntó.

"La tregua con Jotunheim está condicionado a tu exilio" Loki respondió.

"Pero si podríamos..."

"Y Madre...ha prohibido...tu regreso" Loki agregó "Este es el adiós, hermano. Lo siento tanto"

"No...yo lo siento" Thor dijo con mucho arrepentimiento "Gracias por venir..."

"Adiós..." Loki dijo desapareciendo.

Durante la conversación entre los 2 hermanos, Shining Armor estaba hablando con...Rainbow Dash.

"¿Él es primo de Applejack?" Shining Armor preguntó.

"Primo segundo para ser exacto" Rainbow Dash respondió.

"Tiene unos parientes muy duros" Shining Armor comentó con sospechas.

"Es un buen poni, es que hoy comió heno con mucha salsa picante y él se vuelve totalmente loco cada vez que pasa eso" Rainbow Dash le explicó.

"Eso no explica cómo pudo pasar por nuestros soldados" Shining Armor dijo.

"¡Vitaminas!" Rainbow Dash dijo "Le gusta estar en forma, una vez le gano a Big Macintosh en unas vencidas. Es un buen poni, sólo sufre mucho porque nunca obtuvo su Cutie Mark, él es como Applebloom"

Shining Armor dejó que Rainbow Dash pasara para que recogiera a Thor.

"Ahí estas, amigo" Rainbow Dash dijo "Te llevaré a casa, ahora todo estará bien"

Ambos ponis salieron, pero Shining aún sospechaba de Thor y le ordenó a los guardias que lo siguieran. Estando cerca de Appleloosa, ellos fueron al bar para platicar.

"¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?" Thor preguntó.

"Twilight usó...no sé, uno de sus trucos de magia para llamarme y vine aquí en cuestión de minutos" Rainbow Dash dijo "Soy la más rápida de todas. Después de todo tú me inspiraste"

"No soy digno de inspiración...ahora que perdí mis poderes" Thor dijo.

"Oye, Twilight me dijo que les diste una buena paliza a esos guardias" Rainbow Dash dijo "Para mí sigues siendo un Dios"

"Gracias...por sacarme de aquí" Thor le dio las gracias.

"Nah, no hay problema, fue idea de Twilight" Rainbow Dash dijo "Ella...es una poni muy inteligente. Y algo testaruda"

"Igual que yo...mi padre trató de enseñarme algo...y yo fui muy tonto para escucharlo" Thor dijo.

"Hey, quita esa cara deprimente y como dice Pinkie Pie: alégrate y luego canta una de sus canciones" Rainbow Dash "Mesero, dos tarros de cidra de manzana" el mesero les sirvió dos tarros de cidra de manzana "Por conocer a mi más grande admirador, aparte de los Wonder Bolts"

"¿Los Wonder Bolts?" Thor preguntó.

"Te hablaré de ellos después" Rainbow Dash respondió "Salud"

Chocaron sus tarras y probaron la cidra de manzana, entonces al ver quién tomaba la cidra más rápido, comenzó con concurso de ver quién tomaba más rápido.

Mientras tanto en Jotunheim, Loki estaba viajó aquí para hablar con Laufrey.

"Mátenlo" Laufrey dijo.

"¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?" Loki preguntó.

"...así que tú eres quién nos dirigió a Asgard" Laufrey dijo.

"Fue para divertirme...y arruinar el glorioso día de mi hermano" Loki explicó "Y proteger al reino de él por más tiempo"

"Te escuchamos..." Laufrey dijo.

"Te conduciré a ti y a tus soldados hacia los aposentos de Odín" Loki dijo "Y ahí lo matarás"

"¿Por qué no lo matas tú?" Laufrey preguntó.

"Sería malo para los Asgardianos saber que su rey haya matado a su predecesor" Loki respondió "Una vez muerto, les regresaré su cofre y podrán devolver a Jotunheim toda su...gloria"

"Yo...acepto" Laufrey aceptó con una sonrisa malévola.

Cuando regresó a Asgard, Heimdall lo estaba esperando.

"Sentí un disturbio en Jotunheim" Heimdall dijo.

"Quizás tantos años de servicio te ha puesto paranoico" Loki dijo.

"O quizás alguien está burlando mi guardia, quizás sea el mismo que envió a los Jotuns a Asgard" Heimdall dijo.

"Tienes un gran poder Heimdall" Loki dijo "Dime: ¿Odín te temía?

"No" Heimdall respondió.

"¿Por qué no?" Loki preguntó.

"Porque es mi rey y le juré lealtad a él" Heimdall dijo.

"Era tu rey y ahora jurarás lealtad a mí, ¿sí?" Loki preguntó.

"Así es" Heimdall respondió.

"No le abrirás el Bifröst a nadia más" Loki ordenó regresando al palacio "Hasta que repare el daño que mi hermano hizo"

De regreso en Equestria; Twilight decidió acampar en su tienda, mientras esperaba a Thor y a Rainbow Dash. Cuando ellos llegaron, ella vio que Thor tenía a Rainbow Dash cargada por todo la cidra de manzana que bebieron.

"Oh no, ¿esta bien?" Twilight preguntó.

"Estamos bien, bebimos, peleamos, ella honró a sus antepasados" Thor dijo poniéndola dentro de la tienda.

"Uh...tu puedes ser el dios del trueno..." Rainbow Dash dijo aparentemente 'ebria' "Pero yo soy la diosa del rayo..."

"¿Armo una fogata?" Twilight preguntó.

Después de armar una fogata, ambos se sentaron a conversar y mirar las estrellas.

"Lamento mucho que no recuperaras tu martillo" Twilight dijo.

"No fue tu culpa...fue mía" Thor replicó "Todos estos años me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo que no vi el daño que le provocaba a los que me rodeaba"

"A veces sin darnos cuenta lastimamos a los que amamos" Twilight dijo "Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que pasar el resto de tu vida lamentándote"

"¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas...siendo tan joven?" Thor preguntó.

"Antes de mudarme a Ponyville, yo era una unicornio de Canterlot que lo única que hacía era estudiar, estudiar y estudiar" Twilight dijo "Hasta que la princesa Celestia me encomendó a ir a Ponyville para hacer amigas: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity. Y desde entonces he estuve aprendiendo mucho sobre la amistad. ¿No tenías amigos en tu mundo?"

"Sí, estaban Volstagg Fett: un guerrero con un apetito insaciable" Thor comenzó a explicar "Fandrall Beau, todas las yeguas de Asgard se sentían hipnotizadas por su encanto. Hogun Grim, muy reservado, pero combatía ferozmente. Stif, una guerrera que pelea con honor, mi más vieja amiga. Y por último: mi hermano Loki, con quién crecimos juntos, compartíamos muchas cosas, éramos inseparables"

"Igual que el mío, también éramos inseparables" Twilight dijo "Aunque tenía miedo de que te iba a ser algo daño"

"***riéndose*** realmente él no sabe de donde vengo" Thor dijo "¿Tienes lápiz y papel?"

Twilight usó magia para hacer aparecer lápiz y papel. Thor agarró el lápiz con la boca y comenzó a dibujar algo.

"¿Qué es todo eso?" Twilight preguntó.

"Mi padre me lo explicó de esa forma: que tu mundo era uno de los 9 reinos del Cosmos" Thor le explicó "Ligados a cada uno por las ramas del Yggdrasil, el árbol de los mundos. Los ves todos los días sin darte cuenta"

"Es cierto, siempre veo las estrellas con mi telescopio y observo que aveces veo una estrella fugaz ocasionalmente" Twilight comentó.

"Es el efecto del puente Bifröst, un portal que nos permite transportarnos a diferentes mundos" Thor dijo.

"Dime más..." Twilight dijo muy interesada en escucharlo.

"Esos son los 9 mundos: Equestria, tu mundo" Thor dijo "Alfheimr, Vanaheimr, Jotunheim y Asgard. De ahí es donde vengo..."

Después de un tiempo platicando, Twilight se quedó dormida y Thor veía las estrellas de forma nostálgica. Y luego vio a Twilight acurrucada entre sus cascos, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y también se quedó dormido.

**Fin del capítulo**


	7. El Ataque del Destructor

**Capítulo Seis: El Ataque del Destructor**

Mientras tanto en Asgard; Volstagg comía mientras Fandral lo reprendía.

"¡Nuestro gran amigo desterrado, Loki en el trono, Asgard al borde de la guerra y tú te atreves a comer 4 jabalíes, 6 faisanes, media res y dos barriles de cidra de manzana!" Fandral reprendió "¡Qué vergüenza, no te importa!" Le hace tirar el plato.

"¡No confundas mi apetito con apatía!" Volstagg le gritó.

"¡Basta!" Sif exigió "¡Basta los dos!" ella empuja a los dos "Todos sabemos lo que hay que hacer"

"Debemos ir...a buscar a Thor" Hogun dijo.

"Es traición" Fandral comentó.

"Olvida eso, es suicidio" Volstagg replicó.

"Thor haría lo mismo con nosotros" Sif dijo.

"Shh, Heimdall puede estar escuchando" Volstagg dijo.

Entonces apareció un guardia Asgadiano.

"Heimdall solicita su presciencia" el guardia Asgardiano dijo.

Ellos fueron al Bifröst para ver a Heimdall.

"¿Desafiarían las órdenes de Loki, nuestro rey?" Heimdall preguntó "¿Romperían el juramento como guerreros para traer devuelta a Thor?"

"Sí" Sif contestó.

"Bien" Heimdall dijo dejando su espada en el lugar para activar el puente.

"¿Nos ayudarás?" Sif preguntó.

"Le juré honor a mi rey" Heimdall contestó dejando el puente "No puedo abrir el puente para ustedes"

"Que guardián tan complicado, ¿No?" comentó Fandral.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" Volstagg preguntó.

"¡Miren!" Sif dijo viendo que el puente se activó.

Sif y los Tres Guerreros fueron transportados hacia un mundo. Pero Loki lo observó todo...

Cuando los amigos de Thor aterrizaron a Equestria...estaban en las afueras de Canterlot.

"¿Creen que Thor esté aquí?" Volstagg preguntó.

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" Sif respondió.

Mientras en un tren camino a Canterlot. Rainbow Dash estaba tomando un anti-ácido por la cidra que tomó anoche. Mientras Thor y Twilight desayunaban, Thor parecía comportarse como un poni civilizado por el tiempo que estuvo con ella.

Los amigos de Thor entraron a Equestria, pero sus armaduras llamaban mucho la atención de los habitantes de Canterlot.

"¿Hay una feria del renacimiento?" un guardia de Canterlot preguntó.

"Hay que reportarlo al Capitán Armor" el otro guardia dijo.

Finalmente llegaron Thor, Twilight y Rainbow Dash al palacio de la princesa Celestia.

"¿La princesa Celestia no estará molesta contigo por huir del palacio?" Twilight preguntó.

"Le pediré disculpas por mi imprudencia" Thor contestó.

Cuando abrieron las puertas del trono de la princesa...estaban los amigos de Thor esperándolo.

"¡Llegaste!" Volstagg exclamó.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash estaban boquiabiertos por tan inesperada visita.

"¡Amigos míos!" Thor exclamó con alegría dándoles un abrazo grupal "¡Esto es bueno!

"No puedo creerlo..." Rainbow Dash dijo.

"Princesa, ¿Usted los dejó pasar?" Twilight preguntó.

"Cuando llagaron a mi reino y preguntaron por Thor, les di la bienvenida" Celestia respondió.

"Sif y los Tres Guerreros a su servicio" Volstagg dijo presentándose.

"No sabía que Thor tenía tantos amigos" Applejack comentó.

"Tal como Twilight nos tiene a nosotras..." Fluttershy agregó.

"Y usando atuendos TAN llamativos" Rarity agregó con sus ojos brillando,

"¡Esto merece una fiesta!" Pinkie Pie (usando un sombrero de fiesta) exclamó reventando un globo con confeti.

"Mis amigos, nunca estuve más feliz de verlos" Thor dijo "Pero no tenían que venir"

"Venimos a traerte devuelta" Fandral dijo.

"Ustedes saben que no puedo regresar" Thor dijo con tristeza "Mi padre...ha muerto por mi culpa. Debo permanecer en el exilio"

"Thor...tu padre aún vive" Sif corrigió.

De regreso a Asgard, un furioso Loki confrontó a Heimdall.

"¡He visto que enviaste a los guerreros a Equestria!" Loki dijo con enojo "¡¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecerme?!"

"Dime, Loki: ¿Cómo hiciste para enviar Jotuns a Asgard?" Heimdall preguntó.

"¿Crees que el Bifröst es la única forma de entrar y salir de Asgard?" Loki preguntó "Hay caminos secretos entre los mundos en las cuáles tú, ni con tus grandes dones, puedes ver. Pero ya no los necesito ahora que soy el rey. Y dado a tu acto de traición, estás relevado de tus deberes como guardián y ya no eres ciudadano de Asgard"

"Entonces ya no tengo que servirte" Heimdall dijo levantando su espada para atacar, pero Loki saca el cofre de los Jotuns y congela a Heimdall.

"Me aseguraré que mi hermano nunca regrese a Asgard" Loki dijo golpeando el suelo con su lanza...para llamar al Destructor.

Mientras tanto en Equestria; Shining Armor y sus soldados regresaron a Equestria y encontraron el punto donde llegaron los amigos de Thor. Entonces presenciaron algo aproximándose.

"Presencio algo..." Shining Armor dijo hasta que vio el cielo formando la aureola del Bifröst "¡Corran!"

Shining Armor y los soldados corrieron para alejarse del efecto del Bifröst...y apareció el Destructor.

"¿Qué es eso?" un guardia preguntó.

"No lo sé" Shining Armor respondió "¿Disculpe? ¿Nos podría decir quién es y cómo apareció?" Pero el Destructor vio los vio y preparó su rayo destructivo "Va a atacar. ¡Preparen sus escudos!"

Shining Armor y sus soldados activaron sus escudos mágicos, pero cuando el Destructor disparó su rayo, destruyeron sus escudos. Sobrevivieron, pero su magia se debilitó. No tuvieron más opción mas que huir.

Mientras en Canterlot; la princesa Celestia y los demás presenciaron la llegada del Destructor.

"Loki debió descubrir que llegamos aquí" Sif dijo.

"Twilight, tú y tus amigas deben permanecer seguras" Thor dijo.

"¿Y tú qué harás?" Twilight preguntó.

"Thor peleará con nosotros" Fandral respondió.

"Amigos míos, aquí solo soy un semental ordinario" Thor dijo "Sólo seré una carga o haré que los destruya. Pero hay que poner a salvo a toda esa gente.

"En ese caso, también ayudaremos" Twilight dijo.

"¡SÍ!" Las 5 ponis exclamaron.

"Necesitaremos tiempo" Thor dijo.

"La tendrán" Fandral dijo.

"Buena suerte a todos" les deseó Celestia.

Entonces Thor y las ponies se separaron para evacuar a todos los ponis de Canterlot y así estuvieran a salvos del Destructor. Mientras Sif y los Tres Guerreros tuvieron que enfrentarse al Destructor solos. Pero tenían una estrategia: Sif iba a subir a uno de los edificios, mientras los demás distraen al Destructor para que luego ella salta y lo ataca. Mientras Sif hacía eso, Fandral y Hogun agarraron a Volstagg y lo lanzaron hacia el Destructor.

"¡Por Asgaaaaaaaard!" gritó Volstagg hasta que fue golpeado por el Destructor y él preparó su rayo destructivo.

Sif aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar y le clavó su lanza en la espalda.

"Fue fácil..." Sif dijo con seguridad.

Desafortunadamente el Destructor seguía con vida y se volteó para atacar a Sif. Mientras tanto; Thor y las ponis continuaron evacuando a los ponis de Canterlot hasta que ya todos estuvieran a salvo. Pero Thor a ver que sus amigos estaban siendo derrotados por el Destructor, tuvo que ir a ayudarlos, a pesar de no tener poderes. Sif, fue la primera que Thor se le acercó.

"Sif, hiciste lo que pudiste" Thor dijo "Reúne a los otros para irse"

"No, moriré como un guerrero" Sif dijo "Historias se contarán de mí"

"Vive, y cuéntalas tú mismo" Thor dijo "¡Ahora ve!"

Sif se reunió con los Tres Guerreros y las ponis. Thor sabía que el Destructor era controlado por Loki, así que se acercó para tratar de hablar con él. Sus amigos y las ponis solo lo vieron acercarse al Destructor.

"Hermano...lo que sea que te he hecho, lo que sea hice para hacerte hacer eso, te pido perdón" Thor dijo "Pero estos Equestrianos son inocentes, no lograrás nada con quitarles la vida. Así que toma la mía y termina con esto de una vez"

Desde Asgard, Loki pudo escuchar cada palabra que dijo su hermano. Así que dejó que el Destructor dejara de cargar el rayo para atacar. Dio la vuelta para dejar Canterlot...pero ***SMACK**!* Le dio un golpe traicionero a Thor y dado que él está en su forma normal quedó gravemente herido.

"¡NO!" Twilight gritó corriendo hacia Thor.

El Destructor le había dejado un rasguño sangriento enorme.

"Twilight..." Thor dijo débilmente.

"Puedo ayudarte, tengo un hechizo de curación que he estado practicando" Twilight dijo.

"Todo esta bien..." Thor dijo

"¡No, no estás nada bien!" Twilight dijo "¡No quiero perderte!"

"Digo que...tú estás a salvo..." Thor dijo como su último aliento.

Los amigos de Thor y de Twilight sólo veían como Thor se estaba muriendo. Algunos (cuando menos Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sif y Volstagg) hasta derramaron lágrimas creyendo que nada podría salvarlo ahora. Twilight lloró amargamente por el semental que alguna vez fue un Dios, señal de que tuvo sentimientos hacia él.

Mientras que en Asgard, vemos a Odín aún en su sueño derramando una lágrima. De repente en el lugar donde estaba el Mjölnir (vigilada por los guardias que se ofrecieron a cuidarlo), el martillo empezó a emitir electricidad.

_'Quién obtenga este martillo... _

_...si es digno..._

_...poseerá el poder del Trueno'_

Entonces el martillo rápidamente dio un poderoso salto y voló hacia Canterlot. Era entonces que Twilight presenció que algo se estaba aproximándose y vio el martillo dirigiéndose hacia ella y Thor. Twilight se alejó para que no le cayera encima. De repente a Thor se le volvió a crecer el cuerno y con su electrificante magia agarró el martillo. Y ahí fue cuando ocurrió lo más asombroso: Las heridas de Thor no solo sanaron por sí solas, sino que también le volvió a crecer las alas, se le apareció la armadura y la capa. Thor había recuperado sus poderes. Todos estaban boquiabiertos, en especial Twilight.

"No...puede...ser" Twilight dijo asombrada.

Entonces Thor peleó contra el Destructor. Creó un tornado alrededor de él y el monstruo. Iba a dispararle el rayo destructivo, pero Thor voló hacia él con su martillo y lo destruyó en mil pedazos. Sus amigos y las ponis se alegraron por haber vencido al monstruo. Ellos fueron a felicitarlo.

"¡Buen trabajo!" Fandral dijo.

"No estuvo nada mal" Sif dijo.

"Entonces, ¿Así te ves normalmente?" Twilight preguntó.

"Más o menos" Thor respondió.

"Se te ve muy bien" Twilight comentó.

Entonces apareció Shining Armor y algunos soldados.

"¡Twilight!" Shining Armor exclamó "¿Están bien?"

"Estamos muy bien gracias a él" Twilight respondió.

"Creo que no fuiste completamente franco con nosotros-" Shining Armor dijo.

"Una humilde disculpa por haber entrado a su ciudadela, hermano de Twilight" Thor lo interrumpió "Pero el martillo es y siempre ha sido de mi propiedad. Ambos peleamos por la misma causa: la protección de este mundo. Desde este día, puede considerarme como un aliado"

"Confía en él, me salvó la vida" Twilight dijo.

Shining Armor no podría negar de la enorme hazaña que hizo Thor. Especialmente por el hecho de que su hermanita está sana y salva.

"Esta bien, eres oficialmente un aliado de nosotros" Shining Armor dijo.

"¿Quieres ver el puente Bifröst?" Thor le preguntó a Twilight.

"¡Sí!" Twilight dijo emocionada.

"Sujétate bien" Thor dijo agarrándola bien.

"Espera, aún quiero saber algunas cosas sobre-" Shining Armor dijo hasta que Thor y Twilight salieron volando hacia donde aterrizaron sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en Asgard; los Dragones de Hielo finalmente aparecieron. Heimdall aún seguía congelado.

"Finalmente obtendremos...nuestra venganza" Laufrey dijo.

En las afueras de Canterlot; llegaron al punto donde llegaron los amigosde Thor.

"¡Heimdall, abre el puente!" Thor ordenó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Fandral preguntó.

"No pasa nada" Hogun dijo.

"No es posible" Sif dijo.

"Tiene que escucharme" Thor dijo "¡HEIMDALL!"

En Asgard, el hielo en la que Heimdall estaba congelado empezó a agrietarse.

_¡ABRE EL PUENTE!_

Al escuchar la orden de Thor, Heimdall por fin se liberó y mató a los Jotuns que lo vigilaban. Fue hacia el Bifröst para activarlo.

"Se activó el puente" Fandral dijo.

"Hay que entrar" Sif dijo.

"Debo regresar a Asgard, pero te doy mi palabra: regresaré por ti" Thor dijo tomando la pezuña de Twilight para darle un beso "¿Hecho?"

De repente Twilight le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Ellos se separaron para tomar aire.

"Hecho" Twilight dijo.

"¡Thor, vámonos!" Sif ordenó.

Él y sus amigos fueron transportados de regreso a Asgard para salvarlo.

"Buena suerte..." Twilight susurró

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Lo siento mucho en tardarme, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Pero ya casi termino este fanfic. Espero que les guste el romance entre Twilight y Thor, simplemente creo que harían una pareja excelente. Bueno, nos vemos pronto)**


	8. La Batalla Entre Hermanos

**Capítulo Siete: La Batalla Entre Hermanos**

Los Jotuns invadieron Asgard; muchos soldados Asgardianos trataron de detenerlos. Pero como ellos recuperaron su cofre, podrían lanzar llamas azules para congelarlos. Afortunadamente, Thor y sus amigos llegaron y vieron a Heimdall herido por estar congelado.

"Llévenlo al cuarto de sanación" Thor ordenó "Yo me encargo de mi hermano"

Cuando Laufrey entró a los aposentos de Odín. Frigga desenfundó su espada para pelear con él, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Laufrey finalmente tenía al Padre de todo en sus garras.

"Se dice, que aún puedes oír y ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor..." Laufrey dijo "Espero que sea cierto..." preparó su garra "Para que sepas que tu vida fue quitada...por Laufrey"

Iba a matarlo de una vez por todas, pero fue atacado por un rayo. Resulta que era Loki.

"Y a ti te quitará la vida el hijo de Odín" Loki dijo disparando otro rayo haciendo que Laufrey desapareciera.

Frigga se recuperó y abrazó a Loki.

"Loki, lo salvaste" Frigga dijo.

" Yo te juro, madre, que pagarán por lo que han hecho este día" Loki dijo.

De repente Thor apareció.

"Loki!" Thor exclamó.

"Thor!" Frigga exclamó alegrada por verlo y lo abrazó también "Sabía que volverías a nosotros"

"¿Por qué no le dices?" Thor le preguntó a Loki "¿De cómo enviaste al Destructor a aniquilar a mí y a mis amigos?"

"¿Qué?" Frigga preguntó desconcertada.

"Bueno, tenía que cumplir la última orden de nuestro padre" Loki respondió.

"Eres un mentiroso talentoso, siempre lo haz sido" Thor comentó.

"Es bueno tenerte devuelta" Loki replicó "Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que destruir Jotunheim"

Destruyó un muro para volar hacia el Bifröst y Thor lo siguió. Loki activó el puente y lo dejó abierto para que desatar todo el poder del puente. Thor apareció para detenerlo.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?" Thor preguntó.

"¡Para probar a nuestro padre que soy un hijo digno!" Loki respondió "Cuando él despierte, le habré salvado la vida, habré destruido a los dragones, y yo seré el verdadero heredero del trono"

"¡No puedes aniquilar a toda una raza!" Thor dijo.

"¿Ah no? ¿Qué ese nuevo amor que tienes hacia los Dragones de Hielo?" Loki preguntó burlándose de él "Tú que querías aniquilarlos con tus propias manos"

"He cambiado" Thor dijo.

"Yo también" Loki replicó dándole un rasguño en la cara con su lanza "¡Ahora pelea!" empuja Thor hacia el otro lado "¡Yo nunca quise el trono, sólo quería ser tu igual!"

"¡No pelearé contigo, hermano!" Thor dijo.

"No soy tu hermano...nunca lo fui" Loki corrigió.

"¡Detén esta locura!" Thor exigió.

"¿Locura?" Loki preguntó "¿Lo es? ¡¿LO ES?! ¿Qué te pasó en Equestria que ahora eres tan blando? No me digas que fue esa unicornio" Thor sólo puso una mirada que lo explicaba todo "Oh...sí lo fue...entonces creo que cuando términos...¡TAL VEZ PUEDA VISITARLA!"

Ese comentario hizo enojar a Thor y entonces ambos hermanos pelearon en una épica pelea. Uno lo hacía para destruir a un mundo y el otro para salvar a ambos. Pero el poder del Bifröst estaba destruyendo todo Jotunheim. Finalmente ambos hermanos salieron de ahí, pero continuaron la pelea. Loki usó sus habilidades ilusionistas para multiplicarse así mismo.

"¡BASTA!" Thor exclamó invocando un rayo de su martillo.

Loki estaba derribado, así que Thor usó la oportunidad para poner su martillo sobre Loki para que no pueda escapar. Pero cuando vio que el Bifröst estaba fuera de control con tanto poder desatado.

"¡Mírate!" Loki exclamó "¡El poderoso Thor! ¡Aún con toda tu fuerza! ¡¿Qué te hace mejor ahora?! ¡¿ME OÍSTE HERMANO?! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER!"

Pero Thor tenía una alternativa...así que agarró su martillo y empezó a golpear el puente hasta agrietarlo. Y una vez agrietado, siguió golpeándolo.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Loki preguntó con Thor continuando martillando "**¡SI DESTRUYES EL PUENTE YA NO REGRESARÁS CON ELLA!**"

Loki se levantó para detenerlo.

"Perdóname Twilight..." Thor susurró dándole el último golpe.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOM!**_

Una fuerte explosión destruyó el puente y ambos hermanos iban a caer al vacío...hasta que fueron agarrados...por su padre Odín.

"¡Yo pude haberlo hecho, padre!" Loki exclamó "¡Yo pude haberlo hecho! ¡Por ti! ¡Por nosotros!"

"No, Loki..." Odín corrigió.

Loki, al sentirse vacío...se separó de la lanza que sostenía Thor para evitar que cayera al vacío.

"Loki, no..." Thor dijo hasta que Loki finalmente cayó al vacío "¡**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

"No..." Odín susurró.

Loki finalmente desapareció...

Mientras tanto en Equestria (ya anocheciendo); Twilight y sus amigas seguían esperando para ver si Thor y sus amigos regresaran, pero nada.

"Vámonos, Twilight" Applejack dijo.

"Lo siento mucho, hermanita" Shining Armor se disculpó.

"No fue culpa tuya..." Twilight dijo con un tono de tristeza.

Entonces todos regresaron a Canterlot, incluyendo una Twilight con el corazón roto, porque su amado Thor no había regresado.

De regreso en Asgard, ya habían pasado unos días desde aquel acontecimiento, todos estaban celebrando el triunfo de Thor y sus amigos por proteger a los mundos. Thor decidió salir a tomar aire.

"Mi reina, lamento mucho de su perdida" Sif dijo "¿Cómo está él?"

"Extraña a su hermano...y a la unicornio mortal" Frigga respondió.

Cuando Thor salió a tomar aire, se encontró con su padre, quién miraba a Asgard en su más tranquilo atardecer.

"Serás un rey sabio" Odín dijo.

"No habrá ningún rey más sabio que tú...ni un mejor padre" Thor dijo "Tengo mucho que aprender, ahora lo sé. Algún día, quizás, estés orgulloso de mí.

Odín miró a su hijo y le tocó el hombro.

"Ya estoy orgulloso de ti" Odín dijo.

Thor fue a visitar a Heimdall, quién se encontraba viendo el puente destrozado.

"¿Equestria está perdida para nosotros?" Thor preguntó.

"No...siempre hay esperanza" Heimdall respondió.

"¿Puedes verla?" Thor preguntó.

"Sí" Heimdall respondió.

Vemos a Twilight leyendo un montón de libros sobre astrología y viendo el espacio a través del telescopio cada 5 minutos.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

_Te está buscando._

Twilight sonrió y Thor también sonrió. Ambos tenían la esperanza de que algún se iban a encontrar una vez más.

**Fin de la...**

**(A/E: ¡Espera, esto no se ha acabado!)**

En el castillo de Canterlot, Celestia llamó a su hermana Luna.

"¿Qué ocurre hermana?" Luna preguntó.

"Los mineros de las tierras heladas del norte encontraron algo" Celestia respondió mostrando un cofre que al abrirlo...se reveló una espera luminosa.

"¿Qué es?" Luna preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero presencio una energía ilimitada" Celestia respondió "Tal vez si trabajamos juntas, podríamos descubrir su poder"

Entonces en el reflejo de la ventana que mostraba a Luna se mostró...a Loki. Quién era invisible para ellas, pero...

"Sería bueno echarle un vistazo" Loki dijo sonriendo de forma malévola

"Sería bueno echarle un vistazo" Luna repitió lo dijo Loki y también sonrió.

**Fin de la historia**

**(A/E: Espero que les haya disfrutado tanto la historia, porque planeo hacer una secuela. Sé que es muy parecida a la película con algunos personajes de My Little Pony sustituyendo una parte del elenco de Thor. Pero les aseguro que la secuela no será exactamente 'Los Vengadores' pero, va a tener el mismo tono épico. Elegí Thor, porque era la única película Marvel que tiene más fantasía que ciencia ficción y simplemente soy un fan de la fantasía. Bueno, hasta pronto y no olviden comentar. ;))**


End file.
